New Year's Eve with the Salvatores
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: Elena spends new years eve with the salvatores, suprised by a loving and depressed damon..BAD SUMMARY... Please R&R! Delena story - IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Writing.**

Dear Diary..

So, its New Year's Day, I'm going to spend New Year's Eve at the Salvatore's house. With Stefan.

I guess Damon is out somewhere getting his new year's drink with a sorority girl somewhere.

Gosh why am I even thinking about Damon, why do I care where he is, but I don't I don't care.

So, I'm looking forward to an evening with Stefan that isn't so dramatic.

So I'm going to go and start getting ready, I'm wearing the new dress I bought with Bonnie the other day.

I think Damon Stefan will like it.

-Elena

* * *

**So now it's starting - Sorry for a short start - **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Getting on going – ELENA POV**

"I think this is good enough" I said silently to myself looking in the mirror, I wore black pumps, a strapless purple dress with dot's and a chiffon slash around the waist, I just did my kind of silver sparkling nail polish so I was ready. Did my toned down smoky eyes and went downstairs.

"I'm leaving now Jenna, don't wait up" I shouted going out the door.

I quickly drove down heading to the Salvatore's.

And there while I was driving I knew Damon was there, I saw his grin all over his face smiling at me opening the door for me.

That smile all over his face, that smile that actually made me feel like warm butter sliding down hot toast.

Like when his ocean blue eyes looked at me, and owhh when Damon looked at me he really SAW me, like no one else do.

I knew that I fought it and I knew that I HAD to fight it.

And that was when I got snapped out of my thoughts as I drove into the driveway, and there, there HE was in a perfectly matching tie to my dress, and a rose in his hand, waiting for me in front of the house.

There HE was.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so short - **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

_And that was when I got snapped out of my thoughts as I drove into the driveway, and there, there HE was in a perfectly matching tie to my dress, and a rose in his hand, waiting for me in front of the house._

_There HE was._

**Chapter 3: Welcome **

**-ELENA POV**

He was by me in a split of a second, opening the door, helping me out of the car as I looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Happy New Years Elena" he smirked at me. "It hasn't started yet Damon, you know that right" I said turning my back to him and walking inside.

**-DAMON POV**

Standing there outside when she had walked inside, there I was, just as I deserved, left, alone, lonely, just as the rose in my hands. I laid the rose on the windshield and then as the sky disrupted. I walked inside the door and closed everything out.

**-ELENA POV**

When I walked away from Damon I could have broke down and cried but I didn't.

Instead I walked inside to see Stefan at the fire place. The big smile on his face, and glasses filled with champagne to us. I walked to him and took the glass.

"Why is Damon here?" I said annoyed. "Now what did he do?", "Nothing, it's just that I thought we would be alone, I've looked forward to a night off from Damon, that's just it, I just can't take his mocking little comments, not tonight",

"I agree, but you do look marvelous in that dress Elena" Damon said going down the stairs into the living room. I gave him a glare, "Come on Elena, lighten up, and I did mean that, you do look stunning",

I could feel it in his voice that he really did think I looked good and it put a smile on my face, and made me think about the fact that Stefan hadn't given me single compliment,

"Thanks Damon" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

* * *

**Again sorry for a short chapter -**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

"_Thanks Damon" I smiled at him, he smiled back. _

**Chapter 4: The beginning **

**-Damon POV**

She was so perfect, everything that I could ever dream of, and I don't even deserve her.

The way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she looked at me, the way she SAW me & the way she understood me.

I would do anything for her, want her to be happy, I would do anything to save her, even if it sent me to heaven, or more likely hell probably.

**-Elena POV**

I was just sitting in the couch chit chatting with Stefan while Damon stood out in the kitchen with a scotch on the table and his palms on the tabletop, just staring into blind air.

I could feel that he knew I was looking at him, but I could look away.

"So..." Stefan said standing up, "5 hours to midnight, what do you want to do till then?" He asked. "Stefan I know that you need it, I'll be okay, just take a quick hunt okay?"I said, I knew that he probably needed it,

"Are you sure? I can wait," "No Stefan, don't be ridiculous, just got" I smiled at him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

So there was I standing in the living room alone, now that I was only here with Damon, it reminded me of that time we met.

**-Flashback-**

"_You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother"_

"_He didn't tell me he had a brother"_

"_Well, Stefan's not one to brag" _

**-Flashback over-**

I grinned to myself, yearh Damon was his typical self right from the start.

I walked out to the kitchen and walked over beside Damon.

"So did prince charming leave to go hunt down a squirrel?" He asked, "Damon, we need to talk" I said ignoring what he said.

"About what Elena?" he asked taking a sip from his glass. I took the glass and drank the whole thing. "Wow, something must be bothering you" he said looking at me.

"What is with all the little romantic things?" I asked, "what do you mean Elena?" "The looks, the compliments, the dressing in the perfect color matching my dress, the rose, the helping me out of the door, the coming to my house and standing against a tree in front of my window." Now he looked at me.

"You know why Elena" he got closer. "You just won't admit it, you know deep inside, you are lying to everyone, you are lying to me, and you are lying to Stefan and most of all you are lying to yourself."

He tipped my chin up and I met his eyes, the most beautiful eyes.

I couldn't even remember what color Stefan's eyes had right now, and I didn't care right now.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever loved Elena"

* * *

**Again a little short, but it's getting a little spark by now -**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

_He tipped my chin up and I met his eyes, the most beautiful eyes._

_I couldn't even remember what color Stefan's eyes had right now, and I didn't care right now._

"_You are the most beautiful women I have ever loved, Elena"_

**Chapter 5: It'll be all right, totally**

**-Elena POV**

And everything went still, a moment none of us would forget, a moment that remains.

"Damon" I choked out, I could see his eyes watering up, he was inches from me.

"I'm home" got called from the hall and Damon was at the sink in a second, leaving me there standing in surprise.

"So you guys had fun?" Stefan asked walking into the kitchen, "A blast" Damon said leaving the room.

"So what happened?" Stefan asked concerned, like if Damon had hurt me or something, "Nothing, just chit chatting, or me chit chatting" I said with a smile. "Okay, let's go in the living room" Stefan said leading the way.

"Yearh, this is gonna be all right" I quietly thought to myself with a sigh.

"Damon, are you staying here for midnight or going elsewhere?" Stefan asked,

Damon looked at me, "I'm, ohm, I'm, well I should probably, ehm, stay." Damon got out.

"Okay" Stefan said looking towards me, "then what should we kill time with till midnight? Any suggestions?" Stefan said, looking from me to Damon.

"Drinking game?" Damon said with a crooked smile, "Damon seriously" Stefan said, "Then I'm out" he said walking up the stairs with a drink. I sighed

"At least we don't have to deal with him," Stefan said kissing me.

"I'm just gonna go up and see if he is okay, all right? I said getting myself loose of Stefan,

"Damon is fine Elena, he is probably already on his way to the grill or something," Stefan said.

"I know where he is Stefan" I said annoyed, "I'll be back in a minute Stefan" I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

**I don't know why it seems this short but anyway -**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

"_I know where he is Stefan" I said annoyed, "I'll be back in a minute Stefan" I said walking up the stairs. _

**Chapter 6: The reason**

**-Damon POV **

I couldn't deal with Stefan, I knew I had to leave, and I knew that I was unwanted, I stuttered looking at Elena, trying to figure out what SHE wanted, I hoped she wanted me to stay.

But I just couldn't be like I wanted to be near Stefan so I left, and here I am, sitting –on new year's eve- on the roof with a scotch in my hand, looking at the moon and the stars, thinking of all that I missed, or of the one thing I missed, Elena.

Elena always saw me as I was, and accepted it, no matter how much an ass I was, and I didn't hide myself with Elena, I couldn't, I loved her.

**-Elena POV**

Right there Stefan had really pissed me off; I wanted to go to Damon. I knew where he was.

At the attic I crawled out of the window and there –just as I thought- was Damon sitting, just being Damon, with a scotch in his hand, looking at the stars.

"Hi," He didn't look at me, he knew I was there, "Can I sit?" I asked, "Sure," he said taking at sip. I sighed.

I walked towards him to sit but my heel cracked and I was falling, but there was I –instead of landing on the lawn- in Damon's arms, his beautiful face looking down on me, his face filled with worry, "Thanks, again Damon," I said.

He helped back on my feet, "you shouldn't wear these kinds of shoes when walking on a roof," he said, and I think I saw a little hint of a smile. "Yearh, I know, these suck," I said throwing the shoes down the roof. That made us both smile.

"Can I have a sip?" I asked him, "Sure," he said handing me the glass, I took a little sip and handing him the glass again.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, we both just looked at the night sky, "yearh, anything," he said, "Everything you have done, every move that you have made, I believe it all has been for love, is it true?" I asked, "Yes" he said.

"I wanted it to be real Elena, every moment with you, I can't be selfish with you, I can't lie to you, and the hardest is the fact that I don't deserve you, but my brother does Elena. I died for love once, but I still would do it again, this time, it would just be worth it" he said, now looking straight at me. "The reason I'm on the ground isn't gravity Elena, it's you,"

"Damon, I don't know what to say," I said, I was speechless, because I knew that Damon was telling me the truth. "Damon I care about you, believe me I really do," I said, I could have broken into tears by the look in Damon's eyes,

"Believe me, how much I wanted it to be enough, but it's not good enough," he said taking a sip.

"Can I lean?" I asked him, "always," he said, pulling me into him and putting an arm around me, I leaned into his chest, his scent overwhelmed me, he smelled so good, like Stefan but still so different, he smelled amazing, inhaling into his chest could make me all hazy, I closed my eyes, and just listened to his breathing, "it would be as easy as breathing with me Elena," he said,

"It would suck if you were gone forever" I said with a smile, I could feel him smile too.

* * *

**Owhh..i think that this is such a cute Delena moment, really shows Damon -**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

"It would suck if you were gone forever" I said with a smile, I could feel him smile too.

**Chapter 7: Aquamarine**

**-Elena POV**

We just sat there, looking at the night sky.

"Elena, I have something for you" Damon said scooping me a little of him, "What Damon?" I asked, he pulled out a little box from his inner pocket, "This he said" handing me the box,

"What is this?" I asked, "open it," he said looking at me, I did, and there in my hand was an aquamarine colored diamond ring, it had the exact color as Damon's eyes, I looked at it with wide eyes, " Damon, I can't accepted this, I, I," I stuttered, "I couldn't possibly" I choked out,

"Yes you can, take it please" Damon said. "Damon it's so beautiful, it's amazing, I don't know what to say," I didn't know what to say, I was speechless,

"The woman told me that it had the same color as my eyes, it's antique, I bought it from this woman in a little market in France, it's from 1863, I hope you like it, I think you were the only one who should own this" he said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ohh Damon, thank you so much" I said throwing my arms around his neck, I could cry, it was so sweet. "Here he said" taking the ring, I pulled back, he placed the ring on my finger, I just looked at him, "thank you Damon, it's so incredible beautiful," "you're welcome" he said smiling at me.

I couldn't stop looking at it, and it was absolutely true, the exact color as Damon's eyes.

I Loved it.

* * *

**Short again, but i wanted this seperate from the other, please take a look at the ring, link on my profile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**Check out my profile for links for the outfit for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading!

* * *

**

**Where we left off:**

_I couldn't stop looking at it, and it was absolutely true, the exact color as Damon's eyes._

_I Loved it. _

**Chapter 8: Reaching Midnight**

**-Damon POV**

I was so glad that she liked it, it was just what I wanted, and I knew it reminded her of my eyes.

"We should better head inside again, it's getting kind of chilly and Stefan probably misses you" I tried saying that with a smile, but it didn't work.

"Will you stay?" she asked, I was surprised, "yearh I'll stay, if you promise not to just like ignore me, and seem like you don't care that I'm there," It was almost always like that when Stefan was around, "I promise" she said.

I stood up and helped her up and inside the window and through the attic.

**-Elena POV**

When Damon had led me through the attic and I was heading down the stairs I heard Stefan, "what were you doing up there so long?" he asked with worry lifting me up in hug.

"We were just talking Stefan, everything is okay" I smiled, it calmed him down a bit.

Damon now came down the stairs, "so are you staying?" Stefan asked him, holding an arm around me, "yes I am" he said with a smile at me.

"Okay, there is 45 minutes till midnight, I'll get some champagne" Stefan said on his way to the kitchen, "such a control freak" Damon mocked, I laughed.

I sat down the couch beside Damon; I shot a glance down my finger, had Stefan noticed? I didn't know, I couldn't tell. "Damon" I whispered to him, hearing Stefan humming out in the kitchen, "what" he whispered back, "do you think that he have seen the ring?" "I don't think so" he said.

"Well I'm not risking ending the "peace" right now, I said to Damon, taking the ring of and giving it to Damon. "Hold it for me" I said. Damon sighed, but agreed and put it in his pocket.

I wondered to myself how Damon what going to tackle midnight. I sighed.

* * *

**Maybe they are just short, i don't know, but then it's a little longer story, there is a little "peace" in this chapter.**

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!


	9. Author's note

Hi Guys, I'm trying to work out the last chapter but it's just not coming to me right this moment, I hope that I can find the feeling and the inspiration to get it written soon, and thank you guys for the reviews.

XOXO Jules


End file.
